Never became a Traitor
by Stardust818
Summary: How different would the story be if Edmund had not fallen into the Witches temptation, and did not betray his family.


**Hey guys its stardust818. I have adopted never a traitor from the amazing Bigman77. I will be taking a different approach and I really hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome and if you guys have any suggestions, questions or concerns please PM me. Enjoy!**

_England 1942_

Endless swarms of German Bomber planes flew across the dark night sky, deploying bombs with no end. The warning alarms were echoing throughout the night. A lone boy, named Edmund Pevensie was staring out the window, watching the scene before him. Suddenly he felt a rough pull and found himself face to face with his mother.

"What do you think you were doing," she cried voice filled with panic. "Peter," she called out to Edmunds older brother, "Peter quickly the shelter now!"

Peter grabbed Edmund and was dragging him to the shelter. His older sister Susan was gently pulling on his younger sister Lucy and was right behind them, as their mother brought up the rear carrying blankets and pillows. \they were almost at the shelter when Edmund, pulled himself free form Peter's grip and raced towards the house Yelling

"Wait I need to get dad!"

"Edmund No!" yelled his mother.

I'll get gym, "peter shouted to his mom as he raced after Edmund.

"No, Peter, come back," screamed his mother fear shining through her eyes.

"Ed, Ed get down," yelled peter as he tackled his brother, as glass came crashing down where Edmund was a few seconds ago.

"Come on you idiot let's go!" Peter yelled as he roughly pulled his brother up how barley had enough time to get the picture of his father. Peter pushed Edmund in front of him as the tore out of the house and towards the shelter. \their mother was waiting for them with the door wide open, relief flooding in her eyes when she noticed that they were both unharmed. The both divided into the shelter safe and sound.

Edmunds mom cradled Edmund close to her as peter glared at him and said, "Why can't you just do as you're told."

Edmund glared back as his mother held him close. Peter then slammed the door of the shelter shut, encasing them in darkness.

_Time skip train station the next morning _

Mrs. Pevensie tying on slips of paper labelling her children stops on their coats. She didn't want to send them away, but with the air raids getting more intense and dangerous she felt as if she had no choice. She wanted to keep them safe at all costs.

"If dad was here would make us go," exclaimed a bitter Edmund breaking the silence.

"If dad was here and the war was over we wouldn't have to go," retorted Peter.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" questioned his mother.

"Edmund glared at his brother in response. it wasn't that he really hated Peter, he just hated how Peter acted like his father instead of the older brother that he used to be. Nocticing his silence his mother sighed and tried to give him a hug good bye, but Edmund flinched and moved away.

Masking the hurt look in her eees Mrs. Pevensie said good bye to her other children.

"Susan, be a big girl, for me," her mother said while hugging her. Susan nodded as she blinked back tears.

Their mother gave Lucy a big hug and said, "We will see each other soon."

Then she turned to peter, "promise me that you will look after the others."

"I will mom,"

"Good, now off you go," she said as she ushered her children on.

Peter took Lucy's hand and led the rest of the family towards the train. Once they were on they chose a compartment with a window and were waving good bye to their mother as the train pulled away from the station, speeding off towards the deep country, where the Germans were not attacking. The train ride was silent as the mood was dark and depressing. A little after midday they reached their stop, which was a platform in the middle of nowhere.

The Children waited what seemed like hours and were starting it wonders if the professor forgets that they were coming. Then a sour older looking woman came in a horse and wagon and stop looking at the children.

Peter and Susan exchanged glances before peter asked,"Mrs. Mecredy?"

"I'm afraid so,' was her response. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

No ma'am, it's just us," confirmed peter. Lucy nodded her head as if giving emphasis to what Peter said.

Mrs. Mecredy nodded before gesturing to the back of the wagon. Once the children were in it she cracked the whipped and the horse pulled away from the station following a dirt path. Soon they reached a huge Manor. It was the biggest house the children have ever seen. A stable hand was waiting by the door, and he helped Mrs. Mecredy and the children down before leading the horse and wagon away. As the children followed Mrs. Mecredy inside, she began explaining the rules.

"There were will be no shouting or running or any rough housing of any sort. You are to be seen and not as heard as may people come to tour the house. You are not allowed to touch any of the Artifacts. However the number one rule is not to disturb the professor. Is that understudy?"

The four children nodded.

"Good, hear are your rooms; go unpack then go downstairs for supper." With that she left the children alone. They unpacked then went downstairs to eat a delicious supper. After supper the boys went to their room to get ready for bed, because even though it was early, everyone seemed tired. After they were ready the boys went to the girl's room to say good night.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Whispered Lucy.

Wars don't last for ever Lucy. This is only permanent, we'll be home soon," reassured Susan.

"If home is still there," retorted Edmund.

"Isn't it time you were in bed," said Susan

"Yes mom," Edmund mocked.

"Ed!" peter said sharply.

Edmund signed and turned to leave. He didn't mean to sound t=like a brat but he couldn't express how much this move and war has affected him. Peter didn't notice though, he only noticed Lucy's fear and pain. Thought Edmund bitterly as he went to the room he shared with Peter, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

**And that is it. I am trying to go into more depth with Edmund's character, because I really like his character and find him very interesting. I will be trying to update as often as I can. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
